


Forever yours

by bettyparker



Series: Mob Boss Alec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mob boss Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyparker/pseuds/bettyparker
Summary: Camille comes back, and Magnus is not happy.





	Forever yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback. You guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy this.

Alec never thought he’s take over the family business. His father wanted him to take over but at the beginning Alec dreamed of helping people, not killing them. So he left with Izzy and Jace, and started college. Izzy chose fashion, Alec went for psychology and Jace went for English. It was a disgrace for his family, but Alec was happy and at the time he thought he could actually get away from the life. His dreams crashed and burned when Valentine, an enemy of his father, killed his parents and his little brother Max. Alec saw red and filled with anger and grief he went after Valentine. And he managed to kill him and his son Jonathan. It left a bitter taste in his mouth as he realized how easy it was. Born for it, his father told him. Maybe he was right, and Alec was born to be a monster. After that someone had to take over the business. But Alec knew that Izzy hated this more than him, she wasn’t made for it, and Jace was good but he was no leader, so Alec gave up his hopes and dreams and stepped up. Sacrificed himself for his siblings because they were all he had left. Jace followed him because he’d follow Alec to hell if need be. They always had that type of relationship.

Alec maintained his status but he could feel his humanity slowly slipping away. He felt colder and more detached each day. He was slowly turning into the thing he was afraid of becoming. But then he met Magnus Bane, who crashed into his life and brought back the side of Alec he thought was long gone. Alec will never understand what Magnus saw in him when he asked Alec on a date. To be fair Alec was chasing some drug dealer that was selling on his territory. And so Alec was casually leaning against the bar in his club Pandemonium, when Magnus came over and started flirting with him. Alec’s brain short-circuited. Magnus was not subtle about his interest and for the first time in his life Alec didn’t know what to do. He was so distracted that he lost the guy he was chasing. When he finally remembered and told Magnus he had to go they exchanged numbers at Magnus’s insistence. The next day when Magnus actually called him, Alec was surprised. He never expected Magnus to call, much less ask him on a date but Alec wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The date goes great and Alec knows right then that he wants to keep Magnus, but he doesn’t know how he would react if he knew who Alec was. So he keeps quiet even if Jace tells him that it’s stupid and dangerous. Magnus Bane is perfect. He’s talented, kind, beautiful and he keeps Alec human.

Thing is, Alec never expected Magnus to stay but he did. And here he is now, preparing a surprize for their one year anniversary. He wants to spoil Magnus because he deserves it. So he wants to make the day special. And he seriously doesn’t know why he thought Jace would be of any help because ever since Alec told him that he wanted to be alone with Magnus he’s been grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“Jace could you please focus, I want this to be perfect.”

Jace shakes his head, a fond look replacing the amusement.

“Alec, calm down. You’ve been going over this for days. I’ve arranged the food and champagne, and I’ve made sure you will be alone. But, I still think that’s not such a good idea. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay at least?”

 Alec rolls his eyes at Jace’s antics. Yes, he knows Jace doesn’t like leaving him alone but he can handle himself, he’s a damn leader.

“Yes, Jace, I am sure. It’s only one day.”

The door bursts open and Lydia comes in, expression grim. Alec internally groans because that expression never brought anything good.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but we have a problem. There was someone listening and we tried to catch him but he got away.”

Alec frowns and sees Jace stiffen next to him. He nods to himself before addressing Lydia.

“Keep an eye out for this guy. I want him caught. Tell me when you have him.”

She nods before leaving. When the door closes behind her Jace turns to face him and Alec knows what he wants to say. But he can’t let this ruin his plans.

“Alec-“

“No, this doesn’t change anything. I’m not gonna let some guy ruin our anniversary, Jace. We don’t even know how much he heard. If he comes I’ll be prepared.”

Jace sighs, knowing that there’s no point arguing.

“Fine. But I’ll stay close by.” Alec opens his mouth to protest but Jace doesn’t let him. “No, Alec, we will leave you alone in the house but we will watch out for the guy. We will stay close, make sure he doesn’t get close. It’s the only way I’ll let you do this.”

Alec sighs and accepts. He can compromise if it means he gets to spend the day with Magnus.

It all goes according to plan. Alec lies to Magnus and tells him he has to work a bit that day and Izzy comes and takes him out, giving Alec time to prepare everything. Jace helps him set up the table in the living room even if he calls Alec whipped every five minutes. And if he’s a little cliché about it and uses rose petals and candles no one comments on it. Izzy texts him when they’re on their way and Jace makes himself scarce but not before telling him for the tenth time that he’ll be close by. Alec hears when the door open and Magnus walks in lost in thought. He stops in the doorway and Alec smiles at his astonished expression.

“You didn’t really think I’d work on our anniversary, did you?”

Magnus laughs and kisses him. When they have to part due to the lack of oxygen Magnus looks so happy and Alec knows that he’d do anything if it meant he’ll get to see Magnus happy. The meal goes wonderfully. They talk about everything and nothing, the smiles never leaving their faces. Alec thinks about the ring he has stashed in his sock drawer and wonders if it will be too early to ask. He knows Magnus is the one for him, but he fears Magnus might not feel the same, even after Jace reassured him multiple times that Magnus wouldn’t even think about turning him down.

Suddenly Alec sees movement at the corner of his eye and freezes. He’s on alert immediately, thinking about a course of action. He forces himself to remain calm, not wanting to scare Magnus, but he knows he needs to get him away until he deals with it.

“Hey, Mags? Would you mind going to the basement and grabbing the champagne while I get the glasses out?”

Magnus quirks an eyebrow before smirking and pecking Alec on the lips.

“Champagne? Oh, Alexander, you’re spoiling me.” He gets up and turns before leaving, giving Alec a wink. “ I guess I’ll just have to show you how grateful I am later.”

He leaves and Alec acts fast. He takes the crossbow he stashed around in case of emergencies like this and calls Jace. It rings only once before Jace is picking up. Alec doesn’t let him say anything.

“I think there’s someone at the house.”

He hears Jace’s panicked voice but he can’t concentrate because the floorboards creek and Alec takes aim at the door. The moments pass in tense silence and then a man appears in the door, gun aimed at him. Alec doesn’t even think abiut it. He pulls the trigger just as a shot rings out. The man is dead before he hits the ground but Alec doesn’t have time  to be happy about it. He feels the crossbow slipping from his fingers and then the room tilts and he’s staring at the ceiling. He is vaguely aware of Jace calling his name through the phone, but he can’t move. He looks at himself and the situation becomes clear after he presses his hand on his chest and it comes away red with blood. He’s been shot. As the adrenaline slowly leaves his body he starts feeling the agonizing pain. And then he starts loosing time, because one moment he’s resting his eyes and the next Magnus is already talking franticly on the phone while pressing on his wound. He doesn’t see when Magnus ends the conversation, losing another pocket od time but he can feel the darkness beckoning. He’s running out of time. He looks up and sees Magnus crying.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Alec lift his hand with great effort and wipes the tears away. He leaves red marks behind. “It’s okay, Mags, Jace is going to take care of you.”

Magnus starts shaking his head. He looks devastated.

“No, don’t talk like that. You’re going to take care of me. You’re going to be okay, Jace is coming.”

They both know it’s a lie. Alec can feel the blood at the back of his throat and his lungs constrict, trying to get air. He coughs and Magnus flinches when he sees the blood but he just presses harder. Alec feels himself drifting for a moment. He thinks that it’s only fair that he’d die, it’s his punishment for the life that he led. Magnus doesn’t deserve this, he always deserved more than Alec could ever give him.

“-lec, don’t. Stay with me, darling. Just a little longer. You’re going to be okay.”

And Alec doesn’t remember closing his eyes, or when Magnus started talking to him. But he has to stay awake long enough to tell Magnus he loves him, it’s all he has left.

“I’m s’rry. I wish…we had more time. But, I don’t regret any of it because I met you. You made my life worth it. And I’d do it all over again if it meant I got to have you for another five minutes. I love you, Magnus Bane.”

And really, Alec wishes they had more time. But he’ll always want more time when it comes to Magnus. With great effort, Alec struggles to stay awake just a few more moments. He wants to embed Magnus’s face to memory, to take it with him.

“Be happy, Magnus. For me”

With one last look at Magnus, Alec feels the last drop of energy leaving him, and he thinks he sees Jace just as the darkness takes him. Magnus will be fine, Jace will take care of him. It’s all that matters.

 

* * *

 

Alec becomes aware of sounds first. He thinks he’s dead first, but then why can he hear the annoying beeping sound of a heart monitor? The next thing he feels is dull pain. He opens his eyes slowly and realizes that he is, in fact, not dead. Jace is sitting in a chair next to his bed and he startles awake the moment Alec moves his head. Alec can see the redness of his eyes and the bags under his eyes as Jace looks around confused before setting his eyes on Alec and freezing. He blinks twice and before Alec can open his mouth Jace is wrapped around him in a painful, desperate hug. Alec groans but hugs him back. He’s not sure how long it’s been. He’s in his room but there is a heart monitor and an IV attached to him. When Jace lets him go, Alec can see that his chest is tightly bandaged. Jace is whipping furiously at his eyes and Alec pretends he doesn’t see the tears on his face. They spend a moment in silence and then Alec decides to break the tension.

“What happened?”

Jace sniffs but straightens his pose, expression becoming serious.

“You were shot. Been out for two days. We almost lost- You were almost dead when the doctor came, and your heart stopped twice.”

Alec takes a deep breath and winces when it shoots pain in his whole body. When the pain is gone Alec finally looks around and notices that Magnus is not there. He turns to ask Jace but he’s already rolling his eyes.

“He’s just taking a shower, Alec. Relax.” Alec can hear the shower running now that he focuses, but Jace continues, face grim. “He’s been a mess. He barely left your side, he cried all the time and we had to pry him away from you.”

Alec’s heart aches as he thinks about what Magnus must have gone through. The water shut off and Alec waits with baited breath to see his angel. Jace gets up quietly and leaves just as the bathroom door opens, revealing a tired looking Magnus. He is dressed in sweatpants and Alec’s shirt, his hair is all over the place but he’s the most beautiful thing Alec’s ever seen. He enters the room without looking in Alec’s direction. He stops in the middle of the room, still looking at the floor and drops the towel he was using for his hair on the floor. He looks small and lost. Alec can’t watch anymore.

“You know, it’s not nice to leave wet towels on the floor, Mags.”

Magnus freezes and looks up so sharply that Alec thinks he’ll get a whiplash. He doesn’t move from the spot, a few feet away from Alec, like he can’t believe his eyes. But then his eyes water and his lip starts quivering and Alec’s heart breaks. He sits up, ignoring the twinge of pain and opens his arms in silent invitation. Magnus stays still for a moment but then he’s crashing into Alec and sobbing in his shoulder. It takes a while for him to calm down but Alec holds him and doesn’t rush, he lets Magnus get it all out.

“I was so scared you’d never wake up.”

Alec holds him tighter and rubs his hand up and down his back in a soothing gesture.

“It’s okay, love, I’m here, I’m okay.”

They stay like that for a while and Alec thinks Magnus might be asleep until Jace comes in and he jumps away startled. Alec glares at Jace who looks sheepish. Magnus relaxes and leans on Alec whose back is now against the headboard. Jace lets them settle before turning serious.

“Sorry to cut your reunion short, but I found out who the guy was working for.”

Alec feels Magnus stiffen but he motions Jace to continue.

“We traced him back to Camille. Apparently she survived your last encounter after all. She sent him to the club, that’s who Lydia saw listening in on our conversation. As it turns out, Camille decided to kill you to get Magnus back. She thought that if you were out of the picture, she could have him back.”

Alec sees red. He thinks back on his encounter with Camille and curses himself for only stabbing her in the stomach. He was so distracted, trying to get to Magnus and he didn’t bother to make sure she was dead. But she wanted Magnus. And Alec would be damned if he let her touch him again.

“That bitch is dead. She’s not getting Magnus. I’m going to kill her. I want you to find out where she is, I swear when I find her-”

“I’ll kill her.”

Both him and Jace startle at Magnus’s statement. He stands straight, determination written all over his expression.

“Mags, no, you’re no killer.”

Magnus turns his beautiful golden green eyes to him and Alec can see that he’s already made up his mind.

“She tried to kill you, Alexander. I will not let her get away with it. I can contact her, lure her somewhere. I wanna do this, for what she did to you. You can’t stop me.”

Alec turns to Jace, searching for help but he’s looking at Magnus with pride and Alec has to resign himself because he’s fighting a losing battle.

They let out the news that Alec is dead. So it’s fairly easy for Magnus to reach out to Camille and convince her to meet him in an abandoned building. Jace tries to make Alec stay home, but even he knows he won’t succeed. And even if he’s still in pain, he tells Magnus that he’s not letting him leave without him. So they gear up and Alec takes his bow and a gun for Magnus. He’s prepared to kill her himself, in case Magnus changes his mind. They get there early and Alec hides in the shadows. They wait for Camille to come and then Jace locks the door behind her, making sure she doesn’t leave. She doesn’t even notice, her whole attention is on Magnus. Alec watches from the shadows as Camille smirks, thinking she’s got the upper hand. Magnus, for his part, stays impassive.

“I heard what happened to your boyfriend, Magnus. Such a pity. I’m really sorry.”

Magnus just titles his head and smiles slightly. Camille marches on, never suspecting a thing.

“I know you must be lonely. I’m willing to take you back, my sweet. I know you love me.”

Magnus laughs like a mad man and takes two steps closer. Alec decides that it’s a good time to make himself known and he come out of the shadows, walking casually to Magnus’s side. Camille stands frozen as she watches him settle behind Magnus. She looks frightened. Good.

“B-but, you’re supposed to be dead. I made sure of that.”

Magnus clicks his tongue and Camille’s gaze snaps to him. She looks like a caged animal. She glances around and notices all the exits have been blocked. She levels Alec with a cold stare and stands straight, but Alec can see the slight tremor in her hands.

“So what, you’re going to kill me now? You didn’t do such a good job last time.”

Magnus chuckles and Camille turns her attention back to him.

“Oh no, he’s not.” Magnus stretches his hand to the side and Alec places the gun in his hand. Camille’s eyes widen and she takes a step back at the hatred in his eyes. “You see, he was going to do just that, but I convinced him not to.” She seems to relax momentarily but then Magnus smirks and Alec’s never seen this dark side of him. “You almost got the man I love killed. So I convinced him to let me kill you.”

She flinches and makes a last attempt to get out of it, by appealing to his sympathy.

“Come on, Magnus. You’re not a killer. You don’t want to kill me. I promise I’ll disappear. You’ll never see me again.”

Magnus smiles but Alec can see him gripping the gun tighter.

“You’re right, I won’t. You signed your death sentence when you went after Alexander.”

Magnus raises the gun and the sound of the gunshot is deafening. Camille falls to the ground, shot through the heart. Alec marvels at the aim but Jace is already coming in to dispose of the body. He takes the gun from Magnus and puts it away. He looks for any signs that he’s panicking but his expression is unreadable. They drive home in silence. Jace looks between the two of them but neither say a word. Alec fears that he lost Magnus. He shouldn’t have left him do it. They get home and Magnus goes to shower while Alec changes and lays down, feeling the exhaustion wear him down. The wound hurts and he takes two painkillers before bed. He lays there on his back and wonders if Magnus will sleep there, if he’ll demand to go home or if he’ll blame Alec for letting him do it. He’s so lost in thought he doesn’t hear when Magnus comes out of the bathroom and he startles when he feels Magnus laying his head on his chest. Alec puts his hand around his shoulders and doesn’t complain about the slight pain. They sit there for minutes or maybe hours. He’s about to fall asleep when Magnus finally breaks the silence.

“I don’t regret killing her.”

Alec is awake instantly, but he doesn’t know what he should say to that.

“Magnus-”

“You almost died, Alexander. I almost lost you, because of her. And she can rot in hell, I don’t regret for a second that I killed her.”

Alec doesn’t know if that’s a good thing. He never wanted Magnus to do this because of him. Maybe if he never stayed, Magnus would have been better off. But it’s already too late. He can’t let him go. Magnus starts drawing pattern over his bandage and Alec knows Magnus is crying.

“Never scare me like that, Alexander. I-I can’t live without you.”

The words dissolve any other doubt Alec had. How could he ever doubt that this beautiful angel loved him? Sure, he didn’t deserve it, he never will, but he’ll be damned if he’ll let him go.

“Marry me.”

Alec blurts it out and Magnus raises his head to look at him surprised. And sure, this isn’t how he imagined proposing, but it felt right.

“Marry me, Magnus Bane. I may not deserve you, but I love you with all I have and I swear I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

Magnus stares at him for a few seconds and Alec starts thinking that maybe he shouldn’t have said it, but then Magnus is smiling widely and kissing Alec with all his might. It steals the breath away from him and it hurts but it’s a price Alec’s willing to pay.

“Oh, darling, you make me the happiest person, and I’m so lucky to have you. I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you. But if you want me, you have me. Of course I’ll marry you, Alexander Lightwood. You make me whole.”

And when Magnus kisses him, Alec forgets about everything else. Sure, they have to deal with a lot of things. Alec has to go back to the land of the living, and Magnus will probably have some regrets later but Alec is prepared to deal with it. But for tonight, they leave the problems aside and enjoy the fact that they’re both alive and together.

 

 


End file.
